The Beauty, The Brains, and The Brawn
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Lucy gets replaced by Lisanna so therefore that means off of Team Natsu. What surprised Natsu & Lisanna, Lucy wasn't phased at all. She formed another team with Gajeel, Levy & Panther Lily to form Triple Threat. Triple Threat gains popularity & Team Natsu, not so much. Will Natsu's jealousy make him question his feelings towards Lucy. The Beauty, The Brains,& The Brawn. AU
1. Mutiny!

**The Beauty, The Brains, and The Brawn**

 **by**

 **MadamScorpio 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Fairy Tail they belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. All fictional characters, places, theme, plot are reserved to me.**

 **Summary: Lucy gets replaced by Lisanna so therefore that means off of Team Natsu. What surprised Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy wasn't phased at all. She formed another team with Gajeel, Levy, and Panther Lily to form Triple Threat. As Triple Threat gains more recognition and Team Natsu getting less and less popular and dysfunctional. Natsu's jealousy and decision to kicking their "weakest" teammate off comes into question, "was that the right decision?"**

 **Chapter 1: Mutiny!**

 **Lucy's POV**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde haired, Celestial Mage, young woman, member of Fairy Tail, and I am laying in bed...thinking. I have came to the conclusion that I have been bored, depressed, and irritated a lot lately. I couldn't place my finger on the source of the problem but it was there. I'm sure of it. I went on missions, (barely) paid my rent, did an occasional Lucy Kick but still I was bored and stressed if I had to put an adjective to it.

My current teammates are Natsu, Gray, Erza, myself, Happy, and now Lisanna. I didn't necessarily hate the newest addition. It just seemed that she was how to say it nicely... **in the way...ALL the time.**

Before Lisanna joined, Team Natsu was able to fight together seamlessly. Dark Guilds were taken down efficiently and effectively because everyone knew their job and _stuck_ to their job. Now with Lisanna she was new and was just everywhere...specifically everywhere Natsu was.

.

.

.

As I turned onto my stomach I could recall the last mission Team Natsu was requested on.

The mission was simple:

 **Need Team Natsu to go to Magnolia Preparatory Academy to read, pass out snacks during snack time,**

 **and play with the children for the entire school day. Groups and assignments have already been made!**

 **Reward 250,000 jewels.**

 **-Director E.M. Luna**

Simple. Easy Money. Fire Proof. Accident-free job.

Can't mess it up and burn down something right!

Oh how so wrong was I thinking.

.

.

.

The school director gave each mage a _specific_ job to do and partner to do the job with.

Simple.

I was paired with Natsu and our job was to play with the students. Gray and Erza was to read to the students. Lisanna and Happy was to serve the food to the children.

Lisanna _felt_ it _necessary_ or possible for her to be in two places at the same time.

Yup...wrong.

Happy, the short blue exceed, was left alone to feed the hungry hordes of children by himself.

Natsu and I beforehand decided on splitting the classes into teams to play different playground games. It was perfectly even until Lisanna came and took children from _my_ team to be on hers.

The Simple. Easy Money. Fire Proof. Accident-free job.

Was slowly going down the proverbial toilet.

Needless to say I being the diplomat went to help Happy, when the exceed's cries for help almost turned into the beginnings of a riot amongst the kindergartners and 1st graders combined. Luckily the day was saved...barely.

Where was Lisanna?

Freaking touching Natsu's muscles to compare how strong he has gotten since she has been gone.

Commence the flipping of the tables.

We were still surprisingly rewarded with the promised 250,000 jewels. The reward was split amongst the now six mages. We _all_ received a total of 41,666 jewels compared to the easy 50,000 jewels which should have been made.

Everyone was ecstatic.

Natsu even gave Lisanna his share since it was her first mission back!

Seriously!

I on the other hand had to go on another mission just to make rent and that was it. No food money. Just flipping rent!

.

.

.

I pushed back the covers and let my feet hit the ground. I got up and stood to stretch.

Another day with Team Natsu!

Oh joy! Sarcasm inserted here.

:::

:::

 **Hours Later at Fairy Tail Guild**

I made my way inside and noticed that my team was no where in sight. At first I was pissed but took a step back and questioned why. Good riddance. I needed a break and maybe some practice with my spirits. I went to the Job Board and picked a simple job worth 120,000 jewels.

 **Need researchers (2 minimum-5 maximum) to research an exotic plant and document finds. Lunch will be provided and lodging if necessary. Teams required.**

 **Reward: 120,000 jewels**

 **Dr. Elmer Kinto**

I am not even going to lie I was a little heartbroken but instantly looked around. I saw one of my best friends here at the guild. She looked exactly how I was feeling.

Bored and disgruntled.

.

.

.

I saw my best friend and sister from another mother, Levy McGarden. She is a blue haired, solid script mage who almost always have her nose stuck in a book. The love of reading was what brought us together. She is currently the only person in the world who has read my novels with my permission.

Today she looked like she was bored to tears with her head resting on the palm of her right hand looking at the rest of her team fighting...nothing unusual these days.

It seem that Jet and Droy were at it again, arguing who was better, or who should be Levy's primary partner to protect her, and my personal favorite who should date Levy.

Unknown to many or just them, Levy and Gajeel have made it official and been dating monogamously for quite sometime now. I believe Levy has even told them but I guess they thought it was a prank to make them jealous. I just shook my head, grabbed the flyer, and headed towards where Levy was sitting.

.

.

.

I placed the flyer in front of a glazed eye Levy to wake her up. She picked up the flyer, read it with a gleam in her eye, but then she moved the paper towards me.

In my head: hook, line now got to get the sinker to reel her in. I hang out with Happy to much...fishing analogies? Really?

I know she read the one requirement and handed it back to me with disappointment.

"I refuse to go with them. Maybe Team Natsu could go. Definitely not Team Shadow Gear," Levy said boredly with a yawn.

I saw her look at the job request again and ladies and gents...sinker.

I grabbed her hand and took her to the bar where it was more private.

"What's on your mind Lu?" Levy asked.

I showed her the job request and began my case.

"This job is perfect for us Levy. It's 1) Simple, 2) Easy Money, 3) it is right up our alley," I told her almost sounding desperate. Keyword...almost.

"That's all fine and dandy but we need a team," Levy said and crossed her arms.

I guess I have to spell it out for her.

"Why don't we team up and go?" I asked holding up my life line to my rent.

"Go where? To here?" Levy asked pointing to my godsend.

"Yes! It's something that both of love to do! Plus I can see that you are not too happy with your team," I said while glancing back at the tables with Jet and Droy punching each other in the face.

Levy followed my eyes and sighed.

"I don't know what's their issue. It seems to get worse by the minute of everyday," Levy said sitting down on the bar stool as if her life energy was drained by watching her team fight.

"What about Team Natsu? Why aren't you with them?" Levy questioned me noticing that my team was gone.

"Frankly I don't care. Come on this one mission and we can go back to our regular teams. Let the Beauty and Brains Unite!" I said with a fist pump.

Levy giggled and looked at her all male team.

"I guess one mission wouldn't hurt especially with someone who isn't distracting or trying to date me," Levy whispered.

I shook my head and waved the job request in her face again to keep her focused. Levy grinned at me.

"Lucy you got yourself a partner!" Levy said and shook my hand.

"Alright now let's go up to talk to master and get permission to take the mission and approve of our partnership just in case," I said and we grabbed hands and made our way up the stairs to Master Makarov's office.

.

.

.

We made it up the wooden stairs and we passed Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, resident Iron DragonSlayer. He has long and spiky black hair, red eyes, with several piercings on his face and body. Like most dragon slayers, he has an exceed named Panther Lily. Panther Lily joined Fairy Tail after magic was relinquished from his home where he lived in a different dimension that was similar to Magnolia. The inhabitants were like carbon copies of Earthland Magnolia but was totally polar opposites in personalities.

I saw and heard the exchange the couple gave to each other.

"Shrimp," Gajeel whispered and smirked.

"Spiky," Levy whispered back.

They are too cute and I know Levy was blushing. She stopped to talk to him and I continued on to Master's office.

I giggled and knocked on the office door. I heard the master shuffling papers and telling whoever outside the door to come in.

 **Third Person POV**

The master of the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov Dreyar, looked up and saw Lucy by herself. He began to panick on the inside because he had observed how Team Natsu has been treating the Celestial Mage recently.

Master Makarov decided to keep his mouth closed and save his speech about staying with Fairy Tail after he was sure that she wanted to quit.

"So can I? Well I mean we?" Lucy finished.

"Absolutely not," Master Makarov said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Lucy gasped because she was taken aback.

"Can you please explain why I-," she started to ask with her hands on her hips.

Makarov placed his hand up to silence his wayward child. He had a dream he would have to convince his blonde haired daughter to stay in Fairy Tail.

"Because child we need you here," the master explained like he was explaining algebra to a middle school student.

Nice and slow with small bite sized words.

"That's not fair! It's only temporary," Lucy began.

"I understand. But leaving the guild for years to get stronger doesn't make sense. Your colleagues here can make you stronger here. We are as strong as our weakest link and I'm not saying you are weak. Think about it Lucy," Makarov said and looked into the brown eyed mage.

Lucy sighed and turned towards the closed door. She opened it up without leaving.

"Levy,Master said we can't take the job," Lucy yelled to the bluenette outside of door.

"Job? What job are you talking about?" Makarov asked.

"This job. [hands paper to him] I asked if it's ok if Levy and I teamed up for this one mission together and you said no," Lucy said trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Oh dear, so you wasn't trying to leave the guild under the pretense you were leaving for years to train to become stronger. Yet in reality you are pregnant with Natsu, Gray, Laxus, or Loke's child to come back with a handful of kids who look and act like one of the aforementioned guys," Makarov said in one breath.

"Eh?" Lucy asked intelligently with a raised eyebrow.

"..." Makarov stared at Lucy.

"Where did you get that idea from? Fairy Tail is my home," Lucy said.

"Bad ingestion," Makarov said and pulled his collar away from his neck. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well, I love it here. Granted there are some people not too much, but that comes with the territory," Lucy said looking off to the side thinking about the current issues she is having with a certain white haired mage.

" True. Sure you and Levy can team up. Is Mira downstairs? She can log you guys in. Take Gajeel and Panther Lily just in case. Before you say anything about women's rights and me being sexist. There has been reports from other guilds saying that dark guilds have been sending job requests that look like legitimate jobs only to torture or kill them. For my sanity and ulcer. Please just take him," Makarov said writing in his book about Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and Panther Lily was a temporary team.

"Ok, Master," Lucy said reluctantly.

She didn't have much luck with male dragon slayers and she saw the reward money slowly dwindling down.

"Do you guys have a name?" Makarov asked when he was done writing.

"Um, not yet. Oh...hmm...wait. You could put Triple Threat I guess," Lucy said.

She looked behind her and saw her newly formed team.

The Beauty, The Brains, and The Brawn.

 **x**

 **A/N:**

 **I will love to humbly dedicate this chapter to** **samurai of sunflowers** **for being an awesome possum person! Thank you soo much for your help!**

 **New story that I am playing with. I have read several stories with the plot Lucy get's kicked off Team Natsu because of Lisanna. She leaves the guild because she was preggers to come back with a lot of kids.**

 **Well here is my spin:)**

 **I'm Having a Married Man's Baby: Pregnancy Blues will get an update this weekend!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Please review, favorite and follow my second Fairy Tail F** **anfic!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	2. They Came, They Saw, They Owned That

**Chapter 2**

 **They Came, They Saw, They Owned That!**

 **Lucy's POV**

The job was indeed legit and easy to do. was a nice middle aged man that was trying to get a head start on completing his life work. We had to take very detail notes and samples on the different ways people and animals can use the Roanoke Senweed plant. We found twenty before we left.

Gajeel made sure his girlfriend and I were safe and didn't get swindled out of our money. I didn't feel like the third wheel because Levy and Gajeel kept it professional when I was around. I was more than happy to give them their alone time.

We decided to stay the night because I believe Levy and I didn't want it to end. Levy and I shared a room and Gajeel bunked with Panther Lily at the massive mansion.

We talked most of the time in our room about silly stuff.

"Ok Lu! Confession time!" Levy said as soon as I climbed in my bed and she was sitting Indian style in hers pjs already on in hers.

"Ok...about what?"I asked coming my hair into a ponytail.

I knew she wanted the scoop on Natsu and me. I was skirting around that particular topic all day.

Like seriously what's to tell!

How can you let a brick wall know you kinda like really, really, like said person? Yet you get tongue tied, really hot, and may accidentally kick or yell at them as a defense mechanism.

Then some other chick is encroaching on your man and he still don't get that that chick likes him! Confusing as it may seem Natsu gives me mixed signals by grabbing my hand, hugging me, and other stuff that makes me weak at the knees. When I think he is going to say he likes me then bam! Lisanna or something happens that takes his attention from confessing to me.

Like we almost kissed when Asuka "ordered" Natsu to do that! I thought he wasn't going to listen to a 5 year old but I sometimes forget he is the toddler whisperer. I grabbed Happy so he would be between us and get the kiss. I panicked because I didn't want my first kiss by my crush on a dare and just randomly!

So I digress, what is the scientific possibility that he would get the mixed signals I send to him that I like like him. His damn cat! Even knows!

Yeah...easy peasy.

"You know exactly what ,"Levy teased.

I promptly covered her mouth!

"Dragons have great sense of hearing! At least that's what Natsu said. So shh or Gajeel might find out and might make fun of me! Because I maybe...might...have legitimate, suppressed, awkward feelings towards the Pyro," I whispered to her looking towards our bedroom door and sighed.

It was out there said out loud...almost. I just solidified to myself and Levy that I have feelings for Natsu. Or it could be heartburn.

Levy squealed and bounced on my bed like a kid who had too much candy before bed.

"I knew it! I so knew your drunk confession two weeks ago was true! Ah! When are you going to tell him? I can help because you looovvveee him," Levy said mimicking the blue exceed.

My right eye began to twitch and I lounged at her tickling her.

"Never speak of it! Just gonna let it happen naturally," I said trying to keep my blush down.

"Uhm hmm right after Lisanna takes her claws off of him. She's not going to let him go that easily and that's common knowledge. I have a pretty good feeling she would rather eat shit than see NaLu happy,"Levy said getting off of my bed to go to hers.

"Levy! But wait...what the heck is a NaLu?"I asked getting over the fact she cursed and started to pull my covers over me.

"Oh it's you and Natsu's pairing name. I made it up because it's just faster. All couples or soon to be has one. Just makes it faster to say NaLu than Natsu and Lucy. I end up forgetting what I was going to say because I had to say extra syllables," Levy informed me.

I shook my head in understandment.

"What other pairings are there," I asked after I yawned.

Levy told me all the couple pairings names and weird combinations like Graza which is Gray and Erza...I doubt Juvia would be happy about that pairing. I finally fell asleep after we paired up the entire guild.

.

.

.

 **The Next Day**

Walking back to the guild we window shopped around town. Gajeel and Panther Lily just walked...nonchalantly and silently behind us.

No arguing, random fighting or eating everything in sight or asking for fish every fifteen minutes. It was peaceful and I didn't have to pay for damages.

"Is this how it's suppose to be? Get the job, do the job, and leave after getting paid? Sometimes I feel I have to pay the client to do their job request," I said and Levy laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Levy asked.

I raised my eyebrow and flared my nose.

"Oh, it gets that bad," Levy giggled some more and put her arm around mine.

The journey back was short lived when we finally made it back to the front gates of Fairy Tail Guild hall.

 **Third POV**

Levy stopped walking when she noticed that Lucy didn't answer her question or was beside her. Levy looked back at her friend and soon to be ex-teammate.

Levy began thinking and noted how stress free the job was. It was refreshing having another bookworm in the group. Gajeel being seen and not heard. It was easy work and nice to talk to someone who didn't try to baby her but treated her as an equal.

Levy walked back to Lucy and interlocked her arm with her friend's around the elbow. Lucy wiped a tear and looked over to her friend. Lucy then looked up and over to see Gajeel standing next to Levy.

The young women sighed in unison.

"Once we open those doors I'm back with Team Destructo with a side of Ditsy," Lucy said solemn.

"I'm back with Team Can't Catch a Clue Even if it in Your Face Duo," Levy sighed.

Gajeel and Panther Lily chuckled to themselves and walked inside. Levy and Lucy watched Brawns walked inside as if it was easy as pie.

Men.

"You are avoiding the inevitable my dear Beauty and Brains," Levy said sadly.

"Same to you Brains and Beauty," Lucy said and looked at Levy and hugged her.

"Brawns didn't care," Levy moaned.

"Yup, that's the truth. Come on and let's get something to eat and drink," Lucy said and lead her soon to be ex teammate into the guild.

:::

:::

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hey Lucy where have you been? We have a job request. Are you ready to go?" Natsu asked as soon as he saw me open the doors to the guild.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Lisanna picked a job and everyone is waiting on you. Come on," Natsu said.

He grabbed my hand and jerked me through the doors back outside presumably to the train station.

"Bye Lucy," I heard Levy yell at me.

I bet she is going to start on that book she bought last week since her team is more than likely not going to go on a job.

 **At The Train Station**

 **Third Person POV**

Lucy and Natsu made it to the train station in the nick of time. They both enter inside the car of the train. Natsu sniffed out the rest of his group holding onto Lucy's hand and dragging her behind him.

"Oh Natsu I thought you was going to miss the train! Where did you go?" Lisanna asked sighing in relief.

She immediately went to Natsu to hug him when he opened the sliding door that connected to the car.

"Natsu, what's she doing here?" Lisanna asked her soon-to-be boyfriend when she saw Lucy behind her man.

"I had to bring Lucy. She's apart of the team," Natsu said and pulled Lucy inside of the car and sat next to her.

Lucy put her bag in the overhead luggage rack. Gray and Erza just shook their heads and pretended not to witness the start of Natsu's woman troubles.

"But Natsu! It was just suppose to be us four I mean five," Lisanna pouted.

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Well it's si-"Natsu said but started to turn a sickly green when the train started to move.

Lisanna made Natsu scoot over so he would be in the middle and patted his head on her lap making cooing sounds.

' _This is going to be a long trip,'_ Lucy thought to herself.

 **A/N: Thank you all for the great response and feedback on this story! Here is chapter 2! Please tell me what you think?!**

 **Until Next Time:**

 **M**


	3. My How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Chapter 3**

 **My How The Mighty Have Fallen**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Job Request Residence**

"Fairy Tail mages, thank you for agreeing to be security at my children's 21st birth-Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia is that you?" a middle aged woman asked looking at Lucy.

"Ms. Miranda ? Oh my! How are you?" Lucy asked recognizing the woman that use to live down the road from her when she was younger.

The older woman immediately embraced the younger and giggled. Ms. Miranda had her salt and pepper hair up in a ponytail that hung down to her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless eggplant purple gown that had a lilac colored shawl on with silver strappy heels.

"Oh Tomas would adore a surprise from you! You are a mage from Fairy Tail. I'm impressed Lucy! Your mother would be so very proud of you," Ms. Miranda gushed and patted Lucy on her back again.

"Oh so this is Tomas and Tori's party! This is going to be fun," Lucy said clapping her hands together.

"So it's settled. Lucy will pose as a guest at the party and Gra-Natsu will be her escort,"Erza said beginning to assign jobs.

"Why can't Natsu be my partner?" Lisanna questioned.

Erza raised her eyebrow and Lisanna shrinked back.

"As I was saying, Gray, Lisanna, and I will look around and maybe be the servers," Erza said and faced the hostess.

Lucy politely blushed but felt someone staring daggers at the back of her head. She shook off the feeling and paid close attention to the instructions.

"It sounds like you have this under control. Oh come Lucy and Naku?" Ms. Miranda questioned about Natsu's name.

"Natsu,ma'am," Natsu said to correct her.

"Charmed," said and lead the couple to the stairs and climbed them.

' _Don't get too cozy Lucy!,'_ Lisanna thought while she was lead to get a uniform and her definite position.

::: **Few Hours Later** :::

The party was in full swing and the fraternal twins were surprised and excited to see their long time friend Lucy.

"Oh Lucy, I still can't believe you are really here! It's been so long! We have a lot to catch up on," Tori said flipping her black hair across her bare olive skinned shoulders.

"Of course! I would have to shift some things around but definitely!" Lucy said looking around the lively party.

"So tell me any cute boys in Fairy Tail? Are you dating? Tell me, tell me!" Tori begged almost sounding like Levy.

"Wh-why would you think that?" Lucy asked fidgeting with a loose strand of her spiral blonde hair.

"Well for one thing that pink haired guy over there keeps sending death glares to any guy that comes within 5 feet of you. But it's more confusing that the other mage or server with the white hair keeps sending death glares at you too. Lucy are you in a love triangle?" Tori asked cutting her long eyelashes towards her childhood friend.

"I-I don't know what you mean? Natsu and I are just friends and that white haired chick has some type of ego trip that Natsu is her boyfriend. When the block head can't take subtle or blunt hints that one might obsessively like like that said guy. But-but-but of course I am not apart of that. I-I like someone else," Lucy said turning redder by the second. She then took a drink from her punch cup.

"Oh really? Is he here? I bet he's the other cute one with the black hair. Grayson or something like that? He looks much more mature and how would you say...experienced than the pink haired dude but that's just my opinion,"Tori said coyly

Lucy spit out her drink when she caught on that Tori believed that Gray was her crush and that Mr. Conservative was a freaky freak.

' _When he strips every other moment. I don't blame Tori for thinking that though,'_ Lucy thought as she saw Erza scolding Gray for stripping again.

Lucy shook her head and looked around the massive ballroom and really paid attention to the details of the decoration. The color scheme was gold and creme. The twins each had on some sort of gold accessories to go with the color theme and an all black outfit. Lucy turned toward the food and saw Natsu staring at her with his eyebrows kneaded together.

' _I bet he ate too much,'_ Lucy mused herself and turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Lu," a male voice called out to her.

The young man was the exact replica of Tori just as a guy. He had on an all black suit that was tailored made to fit his body. He smiled at Lucy genuinely showing his one dimple in his right cheek. Lucy almost lost her breath and was lost in Tomas' grey eyes.

"To-Tomas," Lucy stuttered.

Tomas chuckled and grasp Lucy's right hand and kissed the back of it.

"Bonjour ma belle reine," Tomas said in french to Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy asked and started to giggle.

"Way to break up the romance short stuff," Tomas teased Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes and playfully hit Tomas on his shoulder. Tomas caught her hand and kissed the inside of it. Lucy looked away bashful biting the bottom of her lip.

.

.

.

Across the room a pissed off Fire Dragon slayer was watching the whole scene take place. He didn't know why he was in such a foul mood but he knew it started when the hostess' daughter asked Lucy if Gray was the guy she liked. He was still waiting on her answer. Then he witnessed the hostess' son, pansy ass kissing all over his teammate stinking her up. The many perfumes, scented candles, food, teenage hormonal arousal didn't help Natsu's sensitive nose or weary nerves.

.

.

.

"Natsu, there you are. Aren't you going to save a dance for me before we leave," Lisanna whined and stood in front of his view of Lucy and the pansey looking sickly at each other.

"Huh? Lisanna hold that thought," Natsu said dismissively and made his way towards his partner and her annoying _male_ friend.

' _She did it again! Oh Lucy!'_ Lisanna yelled in her head and pouted her mouth.

"You girl. Those drinks aren't going to get passed out by themselves. Get to hopping," the party planner said and clapped her hands.

Lisanna mocked the lady when she turned around and grabbed up the red liquid drinks. The red liquid almost spilt on her white serving jacket. She quickly pulled it away and then an idea sparked in her head. She started to grin and made her way to her boyfriend and the Bitch of The Year.

:::

:::

 **The Next Day back at Fairy Tail Guild**

"Lucy! You seriously can't be still mad. Lisanna said it was an honest accident that the red wine spilled on your dress," Natsu said to Lucy.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and sucked her teeth. She breathed out of her nose and turned in her stool to look at Natsu dead in his black eyes.

"You know she is full of shit right or are you that dense to not know that?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

She was passed done. She was stick a fork in her done.

"Lucy that's mean. Take that back. Just because you are mad at me doesn't mean you take it out on sweet poor Natsu," Lisanna said holding on Natsu's arm.

"I have had it up to here with that stupid baby voice! He is 21 damn years old! Stop talking to him like he is a damn toddler! Just because he acts like one doesn't mean that you have to treat him like one!" Lucy said flailing her arms around.

"I can talk to him how ever I want to. I have the sense enough to know when I am being sensitive or not," Lisanna said getting in Lucy's face while Lucy was still sitting in her stool.

"No dumbass you have the sense enough to be in everyone's way! I don't understand why in the hell you chose our team! Why didn't you go to your brother's team with Ever? You could give us a break. No I take that back. Give me a damn break because all this 'Oh Natsu could we. Oh Natsu I can't scratch my ass because I have T-Rex arms'. I am done!" Lucy yelled and shoved Lisanna out of her way.

Lucy then started to make her way towards the front door of the guild hall.

"Lucy you are apart of this team. You can't just abandon us. We are a team, like family," Gray said catching Lucy by her elbow.

"Team? Family! If we are such a "team" or a "family" why am I always stuck with the shitty end of the stick? Then over there makes one more comment about my spirit Cancer I am going to scream! I need some fresh air," Lucy said trying to leave.

"Wait. I think you should not come back to Team Natsu. Lisanna and I have talked about it and how you are not a team player. Then your harbored hostility is poisoning our team. I know you might cry and stuff. But I think a break would do us all some good," Natsu said with his bangs covering his eyes.

Lucy turned her head to the side and straightened it up. She raised her eyebrow and started to laugh. She bellowed out a humorous laugh and had to sit down on one of the nearby benches. By now the entire guild members was witnessing Lucy going mad.

Lucy stood up, sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

"Kick me off? Bah! I quit. Please don't think that you are doing me a favor because you are not," Lucy said and started up the steps.

"What are you going to do about money? Most jobs that pay decent require teams. If you are not on a team then how are you going to pay rent?" Natsu asked his ex-partner.

"Well you lost that privilege to knowing my business when you consulted that sniveling bitch over there," Lucy said and turned once more to face her old team, Triple Threat.

"She has a team. We were just waiting for her to drop you guys to join up with us again. Right Lu," Levy said with a smirk.

"Levy?" Droy and Jet asked while they were both entangled in each other's arms trying to hit or choke the other.

"I'm done with Shadow Gear. Triple Threat is where it's at. Plus I don't know how many times I have to say this. Gajeel and I are in a very serious relationship, okay. So stop fighting over me because I'm already someone else's prize possession,"Levy said and went over to Gajeel and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Go Levy!" Cana yelled drunkenly.

Lucy turned around to face Natsu again and walked towards him and grabbed both sides of his lapel of his vest and forced him to look at her.

"I really liked you but now I don't know. But if I never get a chance to do this. I will always regret it," Lucy said vaguely.

"What are you talking about?" Lisanna and Natsu said at the same time.

She kissed him with all her worth and before he could react she pulled away and turned around.

"That felt good,"Lucy said and started to go towards her new team.

"I can't believe you! You kissed my ma-I mean teammate without his consent," Lisanna yelled at Lucy.

Lucy stopped walking towards Triple Threat and walked towards Lisanna.

"What you sorry excuse for a mage!" Lisanna yelled at Lucy.

Lucy shook her head and revved back quickly and punched Lisanna in the side of her jaw that made her chin touch the other shoulder. It was so quick Lisanna had no time to react. Lucy shook her hand and turned towards her team.

"That felt good,"she said and stop next to Gajeel. She then turned her neck to say one last thing to her old team.

"You are going to regret losing me as a team member. Maybe not right now but it's coming. My how has the mighty fallen," Lucy said and turned and walked out the doors followed by her team mates.

.

.

"I want to be just like her when I grow up," Wendy whispered to Carla.

Carla just slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"Don't listen to her. Team Natsu is still the strongest team in all of Fairy Tail. Believe me she was just slowing us down," Lisanna said to her team mates to get their moral backup and recovering from getting punched in the jaw.

Erza and Gray just shook their heads both thinking the same thing _'we were more than teammates. We were the closest things to siblings_.'

The duo went to the other side of the guild to spend time with other people and prepare for their nerves to be bothered.

Natsu was still frozen in his spot where Lucy gave him the best kiss of his life. Technically the second kiss but the very best. That kiss woke something up inside and he didn't know how to control it. It felt like fireworks were exploding in his head and that there was a fire in his belly and a bit lower. He vaguely heard what Lisanna was saying or realizing he was being dragged towards the benches to sit down. One thing he was aware of that Igneel told him long ago.

' _I found my mate.'_

:::

:::

* * *

 **A/N: I know! Where the fuck have you been Scorpio! Whew lol. School starts tomorrow! I have been running around trying to get my classroom together, conferences, trainings and I just want to sleep after I'm done with all that! But I was hell bent determined to get something out to you guys! Please leave a review! Please if it doesn't make nicely tell me where it doesn't make sense and I'll correct it. Another thing. I am a southerner and I say ya'll when others say you guys. It's weird to write and say you guys. Anywho if there was any confusion about that that's the clear up.**

 **Bonjour ma belle reine means Hello my beautiful queen...got it from Google translate.**

 **Correction on the French-Bonjour ma belle reine...thank you MarSofTheGalaxies**

 **Again thank you for your patience! I will have another update sometime in September!(it's not that far away)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	4. Triple Threat's First Job Request

**Chapter 4**

"So we are officially a team. What are we going to do? Team Natsu and the Thunder Legion have already made a name for themselves. So what makes us better?" Levy asked the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

"Well we need to get a couple job requests under our belt and do them well. Hope that we get recognition," Lucy said not knowing really herself.

If she was being honest with herself she was scared shitless. All her bravado unlike Levy's was slowly seeping away and she was realizing she was really not with her old team anymore.

"I have a mission that Gramps wanted me to do," Gajeel said mysteriously.

"Ok details," the young women exclaimed.

"Meet at the guild tomorrow morning at 7," Gajeel said and got up from the table and walked out of the tavern they were at.

The girls looked at each other and giggled. Levy invited Lucy to spend the night in her dorm room since it was closer to the guild and they could be each other's alarm.

:::

:::

 **The Next Day 6:49 a.m.**

Levy and Lucy was sitting on the steps that lead up to the guild. Levy was adamant about being at the location Gajeel said before he got there. He was big on punctuality. The young women propped each other up and Lucy used Loke to watch out for them in case some danger was lurking while they were trying to catch the last few zzz's before Gajeel came.

"Ok Shrimp and Bunny Girl it's time to go," Gajeel said clapping his hands and the two girls jumped up from being startled awake.

They gathered their stuff and Loke disappeared back to the spirit world.

.

.

.

"Gajeel, uhm where are we going?" Lucy asked while they were in their private compartment.

Gajeel opened his right eye and looked at the blonde haired partner.

Levy pulled her reading glasses off and turned towards her boyfriend. Panther Lily crossed his arms and waited.

"We are going to investigate the disappearances of mages from other guilds. Here are the photos of them and the job requests that they were sent on," Gajeel handed the evidence to his teammates.

Levy took the stack first and looked through them and passed one picture or job request to Lucy when she was done reading them.

"Is there any leads? Has the counsel been informed?" Lucy asked as she saw Fleur a former member from Raven Tail as one of the missing mages.

"Hey I know her isn't that Miranda from Mermaid Heel. Wait. They are all females mages that were taken,"Levy said as she set all the photos apart on the floor of their compartment.

"Do you know what kind of magic these women had. There is one, two, three, five, six, eight people are missing," Lucy counted.

"Well I know that Flare Corona can extended her hair at will and so could that chick from Mermaid Heel, Risley Law. She used gravity change magic. But this one I think she was from Sabertooth. She was or is a celestial mage. She didn't manipulate her body," Levy said thinking hard on the commonalty the women shared.

"Wait! Her spirit Libra could change the balance of their enemy. That's a type of change right," Lucy said remembering that battle between Yukino Agria and Kagura Mikazuchi at the Grand Master games a while back.

"Oh yeah. Wow...look Kagura was captured too. Jura Neeks uses earth magic, Jellal! Jellal is missing too? Oh no! Not Richard!" Lucy said in shock.

"He...uses...earth magic I think. Remember his fight with Jura at the games too. So we have earth magic, gravity magic and manipulative hair. I see a pattern but Flare is throwing it off," Lucy said and handed back the photos to Gajeel.

"That's our job. To make sense of this,"Gajeel said folding his arms again.

"Doesn't seem like they are trying to dig up something?" Levy asked.

"Or break someone out," Panther Lily added.

"The real question whom?" Lucy asked while she looked out of the train window and saw trees flashing past her window.

:::

:::

"Everlue! You have a visitor, your brother is here to talk to you. You got 10 minutes. Don't touch each other and keep your hands where I can see them," the guard said and sat Everlue at the visitor's seat.

Everlue raised his eyebrow and saw a man sit down to visit with him.

"Didn't know I had a brother. I grew up as an only child," Everlue began and clasped his hands together.

"I know. But what if I said that I could get you out of here and extract revenge on your favorite guild Fairy Tail?" the visitor asked.

"I'm listening...brother," Everlue said talking a little lower.

"Excellent. I have friends to help you out. Be ready to leave tomorrow night. It's going to be a tunnel of fun," the man said.

"Dear brother may I have your name," Everlue questioned.

"My name...my name is Bluenote Stinger," Bluenote said and rose from his chair and left the room to head out of the prison.

:::

:::

"This is some bullcrap! I can't use my magic to get out of here! Ugh! Damn these magic canceling bars!" Risley shouted while she touched the bars and instantly felt drained.

Kagura went to her guildmate and helped her to sit down and regain her strength.

"I know how you feel. We all are. But as the good book says,"

"Please save it. My head already hurts from you yabbering and the other one fruitlessly trying to dig our way out. Just calm down and think this through," Jellal said and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why I never. Ugh. But you are right. My only question is why. Why us?" Richard said and began reading his bible again.

"That's the question of the century," Jura said after he was done meditating.

"It's quite simple why I need you all. You each have a unique magic type that I need for some...remodeling. As soon as you finish I will let each of you go," Bluenote said while walking up to the prison he had each mage in separately.

"What type of remodeling are you talking about?" Kagura asked.

"All in due time. Sweet dreams," Bluenote said and left after blowing out the only light source out.

"That was cryptic," Jellal said and started to pace.

"That was the understatement of the year," Flare said and started to braid her hair to keep her hands busy.

' _To remodel something. I wonder what it could be? Knowing Bluenote. It's not going to be remodeling his house that's for sure,'_ Jellal thought and sat back down against the wall to think some more.


	5. Triple Threat's First Job Request Conti

**Chapter 5**

"Gajeel why are we here?" Levy whispered while they were escorted to a changing room.

"I talked to the master this morning while you and Bunny girl was sleep. There was a supposed escape that he thought we should take a closer look. It maybe related it might not be. He doesn't want a stone unturned," Gajeel said.

The young women shook their heads and entered into a cold room that had helmets,radios, gloves, and suit jumpers inside.

"Welcome Fairy Tail mages to The Grand Central Asylum. Where the criminally insane are housed. We have the tightest security in all of Fiore. Please make sure that you keep your mask on because if not your magic will be seeped out of you to where you feel weak and will take a few days to recover," the guard said and pointed to his mask.

The Fairy Tail guild members made sure that their masks were on tight and continued the trek to where the Warden was going to meet them.

The members entered into a stoic room that was patted with pillowed walls and only one entrance. There was a white sheet covering a huge hole.

The guard that escorted them closed the door and pushed in a code.

"Everyone remove your masks. It is safe," and he proceeded to take his mask off.

"Are there any thermal magic tests being done to see what type of magic was used? I could speculate but I would like to be more certain," Levi said examining the hole.

"Well it's certain that the person wasn't skinny that's for sure," Lucy said looking down the prison escape hole.

"Who was the inmate in here?" Levi asked.

"Everlue," the Warden said looking at a clipboard one of his subordinates produced for him in an instant.

"Oh not him,"Lucy said and summoned her spirit Virgo from the spirit world.

"Yes Princess? Are you going to give me a punishment?" Virgo asked Lucy.

The members of the Asylum looked at Lucy questioningly and she just waved them off.

"Oh Virgo you kidder you. No I need you to go through this tunnel and come back and tell me what you see. If you find something bring it back ok," Lucy said and Virgo saluted and jumped inside of the dark cavern.

"So Lucy, how do you know of Everlue," Levy asked while they waited on Virgo to return.

"You remember that book job request I went on with Natsu and Happy awhile back where I had to dress up as a maid I told you about. Well Everlue the bad guy that we, well Natsu, did some serious ass kicking. That was also how I got Virgo. Man. This is getting weird. What could Everlue bring to the table?"Lucy asked out loud.

"What's his magic?" Levy asked the warden.

"He has two well had two. Celestial and Earth magic. I don't think he practices Celestial because Virgo was his only spirit,"Lucy said answering the question.

"Another Earth magic user," Panther Lily whispered and paced the room.

The ground began to shake and then it stopped. Virgo popped up from the ground and was carrying two people.

Riley Law and Jellal.

.

.

.

"I'm bored," the blue exceed complained to anyone that would listen.

"Yeah me too Happy. Come on let's get us a mission so we can get something to eat," Natsu said and that perked up his feline friend.

While Natsu and Happy were looking at the various job requests they didn't hear the front door to the guild open.

A man that was in his early twenties with black hair and wearing a tailor made suit walked inside heading directly to Mirajane who was at the bar.

"Hi welcome to Fairy Tail guild. How may I help you," Mira asked sweetly.

"Hi my name is Tomas Handley. Your guild had helped my mother with a request and there was a mage that I had met there. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. I was wondering if she was here or not. Just wanted to know if there is some place I could find her?" Thomas asked.

The mention of Lucy's name stopped Natsu from what he was doing and turned his attention to the scent of the guy that was stinking up his Lucy during their last mission at that party.

"Natsu, your hands. Calm down," Happy said trying to get Natsu's attention.

Natsu wasn't registering anything around him other than the male that was acquiring of Lucy.

"Well I'm sorry she is out on a job request. I'm not sure that she will be back any time soon it's a pretty big case. If you leave your contact information I will make sure that she gets it," Mira said and gave Tomas a journal that she used to take messages for guild members.

Tomas thanked her and included everything he felt was important for Lucy to track him down again. He handed back the book and thanked Mira with a pleasant smile and a wink. Mira blushed a bit and put the journal back. Mira didn't know that an irate Dragon slayer was watching her every move as to where she put that journal at.

Natsu's eyebrows were ticking and he was getting hot all over. A thought popped into his head and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He walked to the barmaid and sat in front of her dazzling her with his 1000 watt smile.

"Hey Mira. I was wondering if you had anymore of that rare Lava Tonic. I've been craving some of that,"Natsu said innocently.

Mira tapped her chin trying to recall the inventory of the storage. She snapped her fingers and remembered she had one bottle.

"I have one bottle. Do you mind watching the place for me until I come back from the storage, Natsu?" Mira asked and looking for the key and light lacrima.

"Of course Mira. What's guildmates for," Natsu said and jumped over the counter. Mira stepped back and giggled at how playful Natsu was.

"Now don't burn the place down. I will be only a few moments, okay!" Mira said and walked down the hall that was behind the bar.

Natsu waved and shook his head as if he understood. He was sniffing for the book that Tomas buffoon wrote in. As soon as he couldn't hear Mira and making sure that no one was looking at him Natsu went on the hunt for the message journal. He moved over a Sorcerer's Weekly magazine, a bottle of Whiskey, beer openers, a flashlight, and bingo the journal he was looking for. Before he brought it on top of the counter he looked around again to make sure that no one was paying attention to him. When he was certain that everyone was in their own world and Mira was still busy he thumbed through the message book.

* * *

 **Jun 7**

 **Message for Lucy H.**

 **Gary Young**

 **please look me up. Call me!**

* * *

 **Message for Lucy H.**

 **William Thorburn**

 **Hey came by the guild. Wanted to double check on our dinner date next saturday. You have my number call me.**

* * *

 **Message for Makarov Dreyar**

 **Magic Counsel**

 **Please make reservations to attend the HeadMaster meeting next month**

* * *

 **Message for Lucy H.**

 **Hibiku**

 **Lucy found some books that you was looking for. Come by my guild when you get a chance**

* * *

 **Message for Gray**

 **Juvia**

 **I love you!**

* * *

 **June 8**

 **Message for Lucy H.**

 **Sting**

 **Wanted to check in on you. Wild night...hit me up on the lacrima.**

* * *

Natsu closed the book and took a deep breath. Just in one day three guys were inquiring about his Lucy. He thumbed through to the last page with handwriting on it.

* * *

 **Oct 25**

 **Message for Lucy H.**

 **Tomas Handley**

 **Came by your guild before I left to head to Ostagar for the holidays. I left my contact information with the barmaid. Please give me a ring. I know Terry and my mother would love to have you over for the holidays. I will await your answer.**

* * *

"What are you doing Natsu," a voice asked him.

.

.

.

"Is that all you remember?" Lucy asked wrapping a bandage around Jellal's forehead.

"Unfortunately yes. I know they have others captured too. I'm not sure where. Bluenote used some sort of charm to make our sense of direction off. We got Everlue out. He was really weak and Ridley and I were the ones that was closer to the opening. I guess the magic canceler wiped us out. I know I could hardly move. They got Everlue and left us behind. I moved us away from the opening to stop sucking our magic from our bodies. It wasn't easy but it kept us alive,"Jellal said and yawned a bit. His eyes started to droop and his head nodded off.

"That's enough questions. The girl is sleep and I'm about to knock him out as well. Come back in a couple of days when they regained their strength," Porlyusica said pushing out Triple Threat out of her home.

The team started to head back to the guild. They were each in their own world thinking.

"What the heck is going on?"

 **Back at the Guild**

"Hey-Hey Lisanna. What are you doing?" Natsu asked putting the message journal behind him.

"I was looking for my sister and see if any messages came for me. What are you doing?,"Lisanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm-," Natsu began but was interrupted with Mira coming up behind him.

"Found it! It took some perseverance but I was determined to find this bottle for you! I hope you enjoy it! I'll add it to your tab!"Mira said wiping her brow from sweat she had acquired.

"Thanks Mira. I owe you one," Natsu said and jumped over the counter.

"Natsu wait!" Happy cried from around the corner.

"Oi Happy," Natsu said with a slight irritation.

"I found a really good job request that we can do to get some fish because I'm really hungry,"Happy said and handed Natsu the paper.

Natsu looked it over and pet his friend on the head.

"Alright Happy, let's get you that fish!" Natsu said and ran out of the guild doors. **  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Lucy is not a whore...lol...just wanted to put that out there. Just showing that Lucy had many admirers and Natsu is just seeing it because Lucy was always near him. That's the reason with all those guys names...just wanted to clear that up:)**

 **Turkey Day is near and My BIRTHDAY!**

 **Nov 20!**

 **Happy Birthday my Fellow Scorpios! Hope you are enjoying your month! #scorpioseason!**

 **Please review!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	6. I'm not Jealous,Maybe just a little

**Chapter 6**

 **I'm not Jealous...Maybe just a little.**

"Natsu when are we going to go on a real mission? I'm hungry and I haven't had any fish. Then why are wearing these disguises for anyway?" Happy asked while he pulled his mustache off because it was making his nose itchy.

"Put it back on Happy. I just need to check on some things first,"Natsu said and tip toed to another bush and quickly hid behind it.

"Does this have anything to do with Lucy not being on your team anymore? Natsu I thought you didn't like her?" Happy said and Natsu shushed Happy so they wouldn't be spotted.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Lucy. I'm just being a good friend and making sure that she is okay," Natsu said and drew up the collar of his jacket tighter around his neck.

"Okay. You know I don't believe you but whatever helps you sleep at night. And get me fish. I don't think my stomach can take this anymore," Happy complained and pretended to pass out.

"That's nice Happy," Natsu whispered not paying attention.

"What about Lisanna. Don't you lllooovvveee her? She loves you and wants to be your girlfriend," Happy said and placed his mustache back on his face.

"Lisanna is just a friend,"Natsu said and ducked again so he wouldn't be spotted.

"What do you think Levy and Lucy are talking about?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Shh, I can't hear," Natsu said and concentrated on the conversation between the young women.

.

.

.

"How long do you think they are going to follow us?" Levy asked trying not to draw attention to the obvious stake out Natsu and Happy were doing.

"I have no idea. I really wish they would stop. It's getting a bit ridiculous. I tried to go out with Tomas and Natsu was there with Happy. They were "hiding" behind these big menus,"Lucy said and shook her head.

"How did you know it was them?" Levy asked trying not to laugh.

"Well the first hint was the menu was from a different restaurant. Then when Tomas went to grab my hand. I heard Happy telling Natsu to calm down. I looked and his menu caught on fire. It was so embarrassing. Tomas was good about it. He still took me to go see that play and we had ice cream. Paid for Natsu and Happy too since they tagged along. It was so embarrassing. Then when Tomas took me home he asked if Natsu and I broke up or something. I must have busted my pancreas from laughing so hard. My side still hurt. Natsu is in love with Lisanna not me," Lucy said and balled up her paper napkin in frustration.

"Slow down Hulk. Maybe you missed something and Natsu really does like you. Honestly would a guy that didn't like someone stalk them? I mean he follows you everywhere like a lost little puppy. It's almost cute," Levy said and waved at Happy who waved back.

Natsu immediately snatched Happy back behind the bushes they were not doing a very good job of hiding behind.

Levy and Lucy giggled at the best friends' antics.

"Did you read the next mission that we are going on? Gajeel picked it and is suppose to meet us here," Levy said and looked around the busy outside cafe.

"Yeah. It should be a really easy one since Triple Threat is on the case," Lucy giggled.

"Oh another thing. There is suppose to be Fairy Tail Team Building Competition next month. I signed us up. I think that we could beat everyone," Levy said and pulled out the flyer that Mirajane gave to her.

Lucy read it and smiled at some of the games that they had to do.

"We got this in the bag. This should really be fun. I wonder what teams are going to be competing," Lucy asked and tried to think of the teams that were already established in their guild.

"More than likely the usual. Thunder God Tribe, oh side note Laxus will join them, Shadow Gear, Team Natsu, and then us Triple Threat. I think that everyone else will cheer us on,"Levy said and finished her pineapple mango smoothie.

"Not worried at all. We got this," Lucy said and waved Gajeel over when she saw him coming out of the restaurant.

"Bunny Girl, Shrimp," Gajeel greeted them.

Lucy now use to being named Bunny Girl just nodded her head in acknowledgment and handed him the flyer to the FT Team Building Competition.

"Mira gave me one. She told me that Shrimp had already signed us up. Should be a piece of cake," Gajeel said and started to eat some metal screws.

"That's what I said," Lucy said and ate her muffin.

"Do you think that Team Natsu is going to be ready for it?" Levy asked and tilted her head towards the bushes again.

"Don't know and don't care. Maybe they should go and practice," Lucy said with a raised voice.

The bush shook a bit and then Natsu and Happy ran away.

.

.

.

"Why did we leave?" Happy said trying to keep up with Natsu.

"We need to get the rest of the team together. We are going to win that competition and do a friendly wager with Triple Threat," Natsu said and smirked a bit.

"Natsu you are scaring me," Happy said and flew over Natsu's head.

"It's just going to be me and Lucy. You have nothing to worry about. It's that our team have to win,"Natsu said and kicked open the doors to the guild.

.

.

.

 **The Night Before the Competition**

"Lucy, I will like to make a bet with you for tomorrow," Natsu said when he came up to her.

"Wait? A bet? I thought you didn't gamble?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't unless I know for sure that I will win," Natsu said cockily.

"Oh really. What do you have in mind?" Lucy asked and Levy giggled.

Natsu turned slightly red and shook his head.

"You will have to come back to Team Natsu if I win," Natsu said and Lucy and Levy gasped. Then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What! Are you serious? You was the one that kicked me off of your team in the first place. I'm going to have to decline that bet Natsu," Lucy said and turned back to the counter to finish her strawberry shake.

"Let me take you out on a date,"Natsu blurted and the entire guild grew quiet.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucy asked.

"I said that if I win then I get a chance to take you out on one of those date thingies that you go on," Natsu said with red ears.

"What if I win?" Lucy asked.

"Well that's not going to happen," Natsu said.

"You don't know that. What do I get if I win?" Lucy asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"I want three I owe yous. I guess be my personal genie. Grant me three wishes that I want," Lucy said and smirked.

"I think I can do that," Natsu said thinking it over.

"Well then Mr. Dragoneel you have yourself a deal," Lucy said and held her hand out.

Natsu grabbed it with his warm hand and rubbed the back of her hand. Lucy blushed a bit and withdrew her hand from the handshake.

Natsu was beginning to leave but stopped and went back to Lucy.

"Oh and when I win I want you to wear that something red," Natsu said and left the guild.

Levy started to fan Lucy and giggled.

"Why are you fanning me?" Lucy said and stopped Levy from continuing.

"It got really steamy in here," Levy said and almost fell out of seat from giggling.

"We got to win," Lucy said under her breath and gathered her belongings to go home.

 **The Next Day**

"Ready to lose Heartfilia? Team Natsu is going to wipe the floor with you guys," Lisanna said and stretched her body.

"Don't count us out yet. Natsu don't forget about our bet. Good luck," Lucy said and left Team Natsu to find her own.

"Natsu what is she talking about?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. I got this under control. Just promise me that you will give your all and that we win,"Natsu said trying to pep up Lisanna.

Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla arrived and handed Lisanna, Happy, and Natsu a custom made shirt for them to wear.

"One minute until show time! Teams get in your positions for the reading of the rules," Warren telepathed to everyone.

Moments later the four teams competing was outside in the front of the guild. The master of the Fairy Tail guild was waiting for everyone.

"Is this where we are going to compete Master?" Evergreen asked.

"No child. That's the first competition. The rules are simple. Your entire team must all pass through the finish line to go to the next level. Leave anyone behind then your entire team is disqualified. You may use your magic to help you in the competition. No fighting with other teams. First team to make 60 points will win the Team Building Competition and bragging rights. Any questions?" Master asked.

The teams looked at each other and shook their heads.

"On your mark, get set, see you at the finish line. Go!" Master Makarov said and a gunshot was heard.

All the teams were off.

 **A few hours later concluding the grueling torment. Trophy Ceremony**

"I will like to congratulate Triple Threat in first place and Team Natsu followed by The Thunder God Tribe and then Shadow Gear. Each team did a famously good job," Master Makarov said and handed Gajeel the trophy.

Lucy and Levy tiredly hugged each other and fell to their knees.

"So I guess Natsu is going to be at your beck and call now?" Levy asked with her back leaning against Lucy's.

"Yup. But right now I just want to shower and go home," Lucy said and wiped her dirt covered face with sweat pouring down her face.

"Well look alive if that's possible. Here comes Natsu," Levy said and laid completely on the ground.

"Lucy congratulations," Natsu said and squatted in front of Lucy.

"Thanks," Lucy said and gave him a weak smile.

"I didn't know that you was that limber. Your quick feet won you the competition," Natsu said and helped Lucy up off the ground that was more comfortable than on her feet.

"Master has a sick sense of humor," Lucy said and hobbled alongside Natsu.

"Get on. I'll take you home," Natsu said and Lucy didn't even question it.

Natsu walked slowly to not jossel Lucy awake who fell asleep a few minutes into the walk. Natsu looked up at the stars and could have sworn that the moon was shining brighter than usual. He turned his head a bit to smell Lucy. Even through her perspiration and mud, she still smelt nice to him.

When he finally made it to her house he went in through the window because he didn't want to search for her keys. Once inside the lights inside of the house flooded the entire room and woke up Lucy.

"Home already," Lucy asked groggily.

"Yeah," Natsu said and looked at the man that turned the lights on.

"Put my girlfriend down and quietly leave Dragneel. I can take care of things from here on out," Tomas said and put his pistol back in his pocket.

Natsu did as told and placed Lucy on her bed with putting her in the covers. Natsu flared his nose and bared his teeth. He jumped down and obliterated a tree that was seven feet tall with his Fire magic imagining it was Tomas' face.

"I'm not jealous...maybe a little," Natsu whispered to himself to calm himself down.

* * *

 **A/N: I know such a long time has passed! I lost my outline but found it! I hope that Natsu isn't too out of character. Just a quick update to show that this story is continuing! I did finish I'm Having Another Man's Baby some time ago Yay! I have another Fairy Tail story that I'm cooking up. I'm not sure how it would be received. The next update to this story, I'll have a sneak peek and tell me if you would read it or not. If not it will go to another Fandom story.**

 **Anywho thank you everyone for the continued support for this story and my other Fairy Tail one! Please check out my Inuyasha stories too! You don't need to know the characters from the anime just look at them as characters with names similar to Inuyasha lol.**

 **Happy Spring Break!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	7. Let the Planning Begin!

**A/N: Please read to the end! I** **need your help! Yes YOU! I have a** **story idea on here and I really** want **your** **feedback. It can be in a review and** **or take the** **two second poll**. **Anytewho**!

 **Last Time:**

 **Natsu walked slowly to not jossel Lucy awake who fell asleep a few minutes into the walk. Natsu looked up at the stars and could have sworn that the moon was shining brighter than usual. He turned his head a bit to smell Lucy. Even** **through her perspiration and mud, she still smelt nice to him.**

 **When he finally made it to her house he went in through the window because he didn't want to search for her keys. Once inside the lights inside of the house flooded the entire room and woke up Lucy.**

 **"Home already," Lucy asked groggily.**

" **Yeah," Natsu said and looked at the man that turned the lights on.**

 **"Put my girlfriend down and quietly leave Dragneel. I can take care of things from here on out," Tomas said and put his pistol back in his pocket.**

 **Natsu did as told and placed Lucy on her bed while putting her in the covers. Natsu flared his nose and bared his teeth. He jumped down and obliterated a tree that was seven feet tall with his Fire magic imagining it was Tomas' face.**

 **"I'm not jealous...maybe a little," Natsu whispered to himself to calm himself down.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **My Mate...Wait My Best Friend Lucy**

 **Lucy's Apartment the Next Morning**

Lucy stirred in her bed and hugged her pillow tight. Without opening her eyes she scrunched her face because she didn't remember walking home last night.

' _Natsu must have carried me home. Thank you Natsu,'_ Lucy thought and popped her eyes open.

' _The bet! Well that goes one I owe you. Well worth it,'_ Lucy thought.

She settled back in bed and noticed that she was in clean clothes and wasn't dirty.

She opened her eyes again and this time sat all the way up in bed. She looked over expecting Natsu sleeping next to her. She was ready to give him an ear full about privacy and not taking her clothes off which meant perverted creep.

But her pink haired friend was not beside her or in the room for that matter. At her makeshift kitchen was her good friend Tomas flipping pancakes on her stove.

' _The stove actually works, huh,'_ Lucy thought and pulled back the covers.

She felt the green silk nightgown with black trim and thin straps that barely came to her thighs. She looked around for her long unfashionable robe but only found the robe that went with her nightgown.

"Uhm, good morning, Tomas," Lucy said sweetly covering herself with her covers.

She was definitely positive that the robe wouldn't cover much of anything.

"Oh Lucy my dear. You are finally awake. I was hoping that I would have been done with your breakfast before you woke up," Tomas said sweetly.

He walked to her with a plate with pancakes browned to perfect, scrambled eggs and some toast. She tried not to giggle because of the pink and white frilly apron he had on.

"I'm sorry for laughing. But where did you get that apron from?" Lucy asked while taking the proffered plate of delicious smelling food.

"It's my mom's. She leant it to me so I wouldn't mess up my clothes," Tomas said and pulled up Lucy's desk chair next to her bed.

He leaned over and moved a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

' _Okay creepy. It's too early to be smiling especially when I'm trying to eat. Hmm eggs need a bit of salt,_ ' Lucy thought and grinned back.

"How is the food. I hope it's not too salty," Tomas asked.

"No, they are perfect," Lucy lied and continued to eat.

"So I was thinking that I could take you shopping for my parent's annual Christmas party. You are able to come right. It would mean the world to my Mom and Terry. You know how much they miss you and me of course," Tomas said and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Oh Tomas I would but the thing is," Lucy began to say and searched her memory for a valid but slightly made up believable excuse.

"Oi Lucy are you ready to get your I owe yous out of the-why are you still here?" Natsu asked as he tumbled and flipped into the room.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why are you tumbling in a woman's room while she is eating breakfast?" Tomas stood up quickly ready to defend Lucy's modesty.

"Hey, hey you two! Take it outside!" Lucy yelled and brought her cover up closer around her chest.

"What is that smell? Oh food...Phew that tastes horrible. Did your landlady have you play guinea pig again, Lucy?" Happy asked taking a big bit out of her lukewarm eggs.

"Happy that's rude 'but slightly true'! Natsu why are you here? We are not on the same team so I do not need a personal escort or whatever you are here for. Your actual team needs you," Lucy said still a bit pissed.

"We are still family no matter what separate teams we are on. Again why is this guy here? Where did you get that thing you are wearing from? I've never seen it before," Natsu said and fold his arms.

"I-wait a minute! How do you know what I own and don't own dragon boy?" Lucy questioned.

"As your mat-friend. As your friend I notice those type of things. You are getting off topic. What's he doing in your room?" Natsu asked uncharacteristically angry.

Lucy was about to yell at him about minding his business but something was telling her to calm Natsu down before he flipped. She saw him trying to stay in control and level headed.

' _What the hell is his problem?_ ' Lucy thought.

"Well?" Natsu asked expectedly with a raised eyebrow.

"Tomas do you mind stepping outside for a moment,"Lucy turned and asked Tomas.

Tomas was about to protest but his instinct of human survival kicked in. He stood up and collected Lucy's plate without saying a word.

He gathered his black jacket and went to the front door but stopped.

He had his back to the other two occupants and smirked. He turned back and walked back to Lucy and lifted up her chin.

"I'll collect you tomorrow morning so we can head up to my family's winter home. I had a lovely time," Tomas said sensually and kissed Lucy on her unexpected lips.

Lucy sat there surprised at what Tomas was doing in front of Natsu. As quickly the kiss started it was over.

Tomas left as Natsu was changing unhealthy shades of red.

"Natsu your ears! They have steam coming out of them and you're burning Lucy's carpet," Happy said trying to calm his friend down.

Lucy came out of her stupor and grabbed a cup of water and doused Natsu with it.

Natsu' eyes weren't black and his skin turned back to his normal tan color.

"Thanks Lucy," Natsu said and jumped out of her window running at full speed to the guild hall.

'What's wrong with me! I almost killed that...ass! I need to talk to Gajeel,' Natsu thought to himself as he ran faster.

"I better go,ouch. Lucy why did you grab my tail?" Happy whined holding his tail.

"I have some questions cat and you are going to answer them,"Lucy said sitting on her knees on her bed.

"Gulp okay,"Happy said.

…

…

"So, Shrimp do you want to get out of here and get something to eat tonight?" Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear.

Levy giggled while she continued to read her book.

"I would,Gajeel where did you go?" Levy asked looking around the guild.

.

.

.

"Fire brains you better have a damn good reason for taking me away from my mate," Gajeel growled and shoving Natsu off of him.

Natsu stumbled back taking deep breaths.

"I almost killed a guy in Lucy's room,"Natsu said and straighten up.

"Well about time. You found your mate Salamander. What are you going to do for the mating ritual?" Gajeel asked.

"Mating ritual?" Natsu questioned.

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Did your dragon teach you anything. Come let ol' Gajeel tell you a thing or two before you screw it up and scare Bunny Girl,"Gajeel said and clasped his hand on Natsu's shoulder and lead them to a local tavern to have "the talk".

.

.

.

"Ugh where's Natsu? I know I could have sworn he went this way. Natsu! Where are you! You better not be with that-that bitch Lucy Slutfilia!" Lisanna yelled into the night.

"Can I help you Miss?" a man asked coming upon Lisanna in the alley Natsu was moments ago.

Lisanna turned around in embarrassment because of what she said out loud.

"Uhm do-do I know you? Hey aren't you Lucy's friend Francis or Timothy?" Lisanna trying to remember the guy's name.

"Cute. Tomas Calhoun. Pleasure Uhm," Tomas said and held his hand out.

"Lisanna Strauss. What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked looking around at the slightly secluded area.

"Passing by. Couldn't help overhearing your...Uhm confession about my erm girlfriend,"Tomas said.

"Oh that well you see...I," Lisanna fumbling over words to come up with an excuse.

"I think we can help each other," Tomas said coyly with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked tilting her head.

"I'm in love with her and I think you are in love with the pink haired fellow...Nico?" Tomas said.

"His name is Natsu but what do you have in mind? I think I can help. Because who wants to stand in the middle of destined love, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Perfect. Meet me here at this address in two hours,"Tomas said and handed her a folded piece of paper.

Lisanna looked at it and grinned. She hurried out of the alley and air pumped.

Tomas watched her antics and chuckled.

He took out his lacrima communication device and sent a quick message.

 **Hook. Line. Sinker**

 **A/N: I'm going to end it here. Make sure to review! Updates will be faster soon! Apartment got flooded out so I'm somewhat homeless now. No internet but my trusty iPhone. Anywho please leave a review!**

 **Also here is the first chapter of a story I want to do.**

 **I have a poll on my profile to tell me if you would read it or not. It will be rated M. I don't foresee a lot of lemons maybe one or two but the adult situations that it will involve would be more on the M side. Please take the poll. I'm going to have it up for two days. So after reading this excerpt click on my page. If you don't leave a review at least do the poll! If I don't get enough want for it I will move it to a different fandom.**

 **Thanks and without further ado! Tentatively called: Shattered rated M/ Romance /Drama/ NaLu**

 **Inspiration: Sleeping with the Enemy**

 **Chapter 1**

On a warm summer night near a privately owned beach stood a lonely semi-secluded two-story house that was made up of glass windows. The house overlooked the wide blue lake that fed to the ocean. Sand covered the front and backyard of the house for miles and miles as far as the eyes could see. Across the lake was the closest to civilization that could only be reached by boat or a person had to swim across.

A blonde haired woman was in the cold water to her lower toned calves, collecting sea shells to make a necklace. A blonde haired man looked at the woman bending down in the water gathering the seashells and smiled at the woman's antics. He walked towards her from the dock that was behind her and covered her eyes when he was near her. The woman immediately popped up and felt the masculine hands on her eyes.

"Guess who,Lucy," the man said in her ear seductively.

"Uhm,hmm," Lucy pretended and giggled.

"Lucy," the man said warningly.

"Ok, it must be my darling husband, Sting," Lucy said and turned towards her husband.

He grinned at her and began kissing her passionately. She eagerly kissed him back and placed her sand covered arms around his neck to bring him closer. Sting pulled back to move Lucy's hair out of her eyes and kissed her nose.

"I love you Lucy and I will never let you go," Sting whispered and kissed her again.

Lucy looked away shyly and sucked on her bottom lip with her dimples showing a little bit.

' _He must of had a good day. Thank goodness,'_ Lucy thought.

"We have a dinner party to go to. Let's get dressed. Come on," Sting said and kissed his wife on the forehead. She wrapped her water soaked arms around his waist and walked back to their house made out of glass.

.

.

.

 **Days Later**

"Hi honey, I will have your dinner on the table in just a ,-" Lucy began but was met with a fist to her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my food need to be put on the table when I get home. You don't have me waiting like I'm some customer! What's your excuse now?" her husband shouted at her.

"I-I lost track of time. I'm sorry," Lucy said quietly with her left hand on her cheek.

"Yes you are. What was I thinking when I made you marry me. I was an idiot. Just wanted your pussy and it wasn't even that good," Sting her husband said venomously.

"I didn't mean to make you angry. The food is done. You just have to-," Lucy began but her other cheek was met with the a slap then a punch to her nose.

"I don't have to do shit that I don't want to do. The boss already tell me what to do. Now I have to come home and listen to you bitch and complain. You know what. I'm just going to eat out,"Sting said in a huff and went to the bathroom.

He shoved Lucy out of the way to make his way down the hallway. He stopped in the threshold and inspected the immaculate master bathroom but he found a minut problem.

"You dumb bitch. Get your ass in here now," Sting yelled from inside the master bathroom.

Lucy hurriedly ran to the master bathroom to see what was the matter.

Sting was standing in front of the towel rack with an irritated raised eyebrow.

"You see what the problem is?" Sting asked through gritted teeth.

"I-I-," Lucy began and corrected the eyesore of the three decorate towels not aligned to each other with two centimeters of a space between them. It was slightly off but a hair.

"I know you are sorry. No, correction, you are useless,"Sting said and just rolled his eyes.

He pushed her out of the way and went to his bedroom to change. He took off his grey and red suit and hung it up in the closet. He then exchanged that outfit with a black button down, khaki pants, and brown Sperry shoes. He gelled his hair into spikes and applied some cologne on his body. He took his wedding ring off, placed it in his pocket, and walked out of the house without saying anything to Lucy.

Lucy saw her husband of three years walk out of the house until he got to his car. Lucy wiped her eyes, her bloody nose, and clutched her stomach.

' _Just glad he didn't hit me in my stomach. I guess he wasn't too mad today,_ ' Lucy thought sadly.

She went to the garden tub and cut the water on to hot and poured a cap full of lavender scented bubble bath. She looked at the glass walls that surrounded her like a prison. She leaned back in the tub willing her body to relax. She took a deep breath and screamed in her hands.

Lucy let her mind wonder and knew that she deserved better for herself and the child that was growing inside of her body.

She saw her reflection of her fair skinned body and rubbed her thumb over with scars that was fading but was still there. Memories of how she got them and the reasons for them made Lucy cry harder.

She looked at the new bruise that was developing on her face from earlier in the evening. It was a bit sore to the touch still. Lucy was surprised that she still felt pain because she knew she hadn't felt love in a long time.

She just slipped deeper into the steaming water until it covered her mouth.

' _I_ _got to escape or I am going to die alone here_ ,' Lucy thought to herself.

 **AN: I am thinking of calling this story Shattered Hearts or just Shattered. Please take the poll on my profile. I will leave it up for about two days! Thanks!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Thank you for your patience and support!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **M**


	8. Take Me and My Team Seriously

**A/N: First off WOW! Time surely moved! I have seven active stories going on thatś multichapter. Man itś not easy lol. Anyway here is the Chapter 8!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

"Fire brains you better have a damn good reason for taking me away from my mate," Gajeel growled and shoving Natsu off of him.

Natsu stumbled back taking deep breaths.

"I almost killed a guy in Lucy's room,"Natsu said and straighten up.

"Well about time. You found your mate Salamander. What are you going to do for the mating ritual?" Gajeel asked.

"Mating ritual?" Natsu questioned. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Did your dragon teach you anything. Come let ol' Gajeel tell you a thing or two before you screw it up and scare Bunny Girl,"Gajeel said and clasped his hand on Natsu's shoulder and lead them to a local tavern to have "the talk".

.

.

.

"Ugh where's Natsu? I know I could have sworn he went this way. Natsu! Where are you! You better not be with that-that bitch Lucy Slutfilia!" Lisanna yelled into the air.

"Can I help you Miss?" a man asked coming upon Lisanna in the alley Natsu was moments ago.

Lisanna turned around in embarrassment because of what she said out loud.

"Uhm do-do I know you? Hey aren't you Lucy's friend Francis or Timothy?" Lisanna trying to remember the guy's name.

"Cute. Tomas Calhoun. Pleasure Uhm," Tomas said and held his hand out.

"Lisanna Strauss. What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked looking around at the slightly secluded area.

"Passing by. Couldn't help overhearing your...Uhm confession about my erm girlfriend,"Tomas said.

"Oh that well you see...I," Lisanna fumbling over words to come up with an excuse.

"I think we can help each other," Tomas said coyly with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked tilting her head.

"I'm in love with her and I think you are in love with the pink haired fellow...Nico?" Tomas said.

"His name is Natsu but what do you have in mind? I think I can help. Because who wants to stand in the middle of destined love, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Perfect. Meet me here at this address in two hours,"Tomas said and handed her a folded piece of paper.

Lisanna looked at it and grinned. She hurried out of the alley and air pumped.

Tomas watched her antics and chuckled.

He took out his lacrima communication device and sent a quick message.

Hook. Line. Sinker

 **Chapter 8 Take Me and My Team Serious!**

Lisanna looked around the area to make sure no one she knew would recognize her. She pulled her cape closer around her face and walked to the seedy bed and breakfast owner.

"We don't take prostitutes, don't need anymore babies, and I ain't buying anything because I more than likely have two of whatever you are trying to sell me," the robust female owner said tiredly.

"No ma'am I was told to show this to you. I'm meeting someone here," Lisanna said trying to disguise her voice a little bit just in case.

"Let me see, let me see. Don't got all day you know," the woman said and took the paper from Lisanna.

The owner bulge her eyes and bowed a bit to Lisanna.

"I beg your pardon Miss. Just go down two doors behind the kitchen. Please tell the Master I'm sorry for holdin up his guest. I didn't mean anything of it. Won't you tell him Miss," the woman almost begged.

"What is your name?" Lisanna asked.

"Ruth and this is all I have since he had my Henry killed. Please tell the Master that I'm a good hostess and to continue to send the money to help me. Be careful as well...he's a mean snake and evil one,"Ruth said and wiped a tear from her eye then quickly got back to tending her other drunk guests.

Lisanna raised her left eyebrow and nodded.

 _'Who is this fellow really? That woman could sit on Tomas if she wanted to. I need to make sure to not upset him more,_ ' Lisanna thought and came to the door the innkeeper said.

Lisanna knocked three times and waited then knocked five times slowly. Then she had to wait for the door to be open. The door then opened after she waited for fifteen minutes.

Lisanna took the hood off of her head and walked into the dim lite room and sat down on a creaky wooden chair.

Lisanna got a chilly feeling but continued on sitting there waiting to hear the proffered help.

"Lisanna, I'm glad that you were able to come hope Ruth wasn't rude to you," Tomas said making small talk as if they were old friends catching up.

Him talking like that was giving Lisanna the creeps.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head.

"You said that you could help me get Natsu and you get Lucy. What did you have in mind?" Lisanna asked finding her voice.

Tomas crossed his arms and smiled.

"Oh it's quite simple. I need Lucy to have no other choice but to spend Christmas with me. I have plans that I wish to keep to myself. But what I need for you to do is to get Nico to drink this. It's harmless. It will just have his senses dulled for a few hours to not interrupt us," Tomas said and handed Lisanna a small vial of red liquid.

"What do you have in mind?," Lisanna asked and took the vial and examined it.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. All I need to know if I can count on you," Tomas asked and stuck out his hand.

"I agree to help you as long as it doesn't harm Natsu," Lisanna said and shook hands with Tomas.

"It won't harm him. I will send you a message when Natsu need to drink it. It can be mixed in his drink but don't pour too much. It wouldn't be a good thing. You would have a very sensual dragon on your hands. Just two small drops and that will be more than enough. Make sure he drinks it all. Remember don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise, okay ," Tomas said and walked Lisanna to the door.

"Easy enough. Do you know when you want to do this?" Lisanna asked.

"In three weeks. When it is close to Christmas," Tomas said and stopped walking until Lisanna was safely back on the other side of the kitchen.

Lisanna took the vial out of her pouch she was carrying and looked at the innocent looking liquid then placed it back readying the SE plug on her arm to get her car to go.

 **Natsu and Lucy**

"Alright Lucy I did your laundry, washed your windows, cleaned your windows, took out the trash and fluffed your pillows. Is that all now?" Natsu said a bit exhausted.

"Hmm? Yes that's all. Here come and try this," Lucy said holding a wooden spoon and walked to Natsu that was sitting on the floor catching his breath.

Natsu opened his eyes and sat up. Inside he was a bundle of nervous energy and didn't know what to do. His body wanted to go all over the place. Then a long forgotten memory came to mind when Igneel told Natsu what to expect from his destined mate.

 **Long forgotten memory resurfaced**

" _Remember Natsu when a potential mate present you with food pay attention to her actions. Is she offering anyone else the food or is it just you? She may just have accepted your hand for mating. But you must choose a way to show that you are interested in her. Let your heart and nose guide you my son," Igneel said to a rambunctious child._

 **End of memory**

Nastu looked around and they were alone. Happy was with Carla and Wendy. Natsu thought back on other times Lucy has cooked for the others but she never offered for anyone to taste her cooking first.

' _I wonder if she's willing to be my mate after all_ ,' Natsu thought and opened his mouth to eat what Lucy was cooking for them.

"It's really good but isn't it a bit spicy for you to eat?" Natsu asked licking his lips.

"My tolerance for spicy food has gone up. I was making sure the sauce for the spaghetti wasn't too salty," Lucy said and continued to stir the pot of food for a few more moments with a different wooden spoon.

Later on the two were sitting at Lucy's table talking about past memories and adventures they shared. Lucy had opened a bottle of wine for the two to share. They moved to her bed and sat on top. Natsu lazily placed his arm around Lucy still talking about fights he won and different people they befriended over the years. After two more bottles Lucy was extremely exhausted and began to doze off to sleep.

Natsu tucked her in with her clothes still on. He was about to leave but heard Lucy rustling in her bed clearly looking for Natsu's warm body.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eye.

"Where are you going? Come stay the night. It's too cold to stay at your place. Besides I'm cold," Lucy said and patted her bed for him to come.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Come on," Lucy yawned and got deeper in her covers.

Natsu raised his eyebrow and did a happy dance. He made sure the house was secure and removed his clothes because they were dirty from cleaning and knew Lucy would have a fit if he got under the covers with them on. Natsu pulled the covers back and saw Lucy laying on her side facing towards him. Her loose blonde hair cascaded down her arm covering her eye. Her breast were plumper than usual.

Natsu took a deep breath and got in the bed. It was just Lucy sleeping like usual.

' _But she never invited me in her bed before unless she was scared... not...just because_ ,' Natsu thought but forced himself to calm down.

He decided to listen to Lucy's light snores and the snow hitting the window sill. Slowly he began to relax and Lucy turned to where her back was against his chest. He placed an arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

 **Three days later**

Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy were in Makarov's office. They were listening to reports of missing mages that went on missions but never came back.

"Do you think it's tied with the missing mages that could do earth magic from earlier? I mean maybe it's random to throw us off the real mystery," Levy asked out loud.

"That is a possibility. What I don't get is what is the gain? Is it a killer, a collector, or just a big coincidence that all these people are going missing," Lucy said and looked at the board with the photographs of all the missing people since August.

"I'm not sure. The ministry and the other head masters are meeting up in a few days. I'm going to halt requests until the holidays are over and I get back. Jura made it seem it's going to be a long one. So keep your ears and eyes open. Be careful my children and keep our meeting to yourselves. That is all," Makarov said and Triple Threat left his office.

"So what are you going to do with this extra time? Are you and Natsu going to do anything romantic for the next two weeks?" Levy asked as the young women walked down the stairs to the gathering area with the rest of the guild.

"Actually Tomas had asked for me to go to his parent's winter home. I haven't been there in many years since my mother passed away. I already gotten letters from Tori about all the things we are going to do. Plus Natsu hasn't said much to me as of late," Lucy said and looked over to the bar area where Lisanna and Natsu were sitting close together talking.

Levy followed her eyes and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Lu. They finally made it official or something?" Levy whispered.

"I don't know and really don't care what that idiot does,"Lucy said and inconspicuously wiped a lone tear from her eyes.

"But I thought...Gajeel said that Natsu picked a mate and I that mate was-," Levy began but Gajeel cleared his throat.

"It's not our place. Come on you two let's get some food in ya," Gajeel said and began walking to the front doors.

"You two go ahead. I'm going home and pack. I'm leaving in a couple of days and need to do some shopping," Lucy said and headed to the bar to get a strawberry milkshake to go.

Gajeel and Levy shook their head and left after bundling up for the cold weather.

Lucy walked directly to Mirajane who was wiping the counter off. Lucy didn't look around the guild because she didn't want to see them.

Mira saw her friend and gave her a warm smile. She placed the wiping cloth in its proper spot and began making an extra special strawberry milkshake for Lucy.

"Here you go hon. Made it with extra strawberries," Mirajane said and patted Lucy on her hand.

"Thanks but can I get it to go? I need to get going," Lucy said.

"Sure let me see if I have something to put it in from the back. Watch the bar for me," Mira said and went to the back.

Lucy sat down on the bar stool and crossed her legs.

She was checking her lacrima phone when she felt someone next to her.

She turned and it was Lisanna. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued checking her social media account.

"Haven't seen you around in a while. Have you heard about Natsu and I?" Lisanna asked.

"The correct question is would I care," Lucy asked sarcastically.

"What is your deal? You are the only one that treats me indifferently. It's really rude Lucy!" Lisanna said and turned Lucy to look at her.

"I don't have to talk to you or pretend to be your friend. I'm tolerant of you. Just leave me alone," Lucy said with finality to the conversation.

Lisanna got up and left Lucy to her own bidding.

' _Just a couple of more days then you're out of our hair for good,_ ' Lisanna thought and went back to sit with Natsu.

 **Three days before Christmas Day**

"Merry Early Christmas Lucy. Here I got this for you!"Levy said and handed Lucy a white and light blue wrapped Christmas present.

Lucy took off her gale-force reading glasses off and bookmarked her place in her book. She took the proffered gift and hugged Levy handing her a small pink wrapped gift.

Levy quickly opened it and it was a charm bracelet with one of the charms a black dragon and an open book. Levy hugged Lucy and quickly placed it on her wrist.

Lucy then opened the white and light blue wrapped gift and revealed a silver and blue colored notebook that she could add to her growing collection.

"Oh Levy! Thank you so much! I will always treasure it,"Lucy said and began writing her name into her book.

"It's not that type of book Lu. It's actually an enchanted one that will allow you to keep anything that you want secret,secret. It's called a Keep-Me Safe. So whatever you write down and wave your hand over like this. Only your eyes will be able to read it. Only another person can read what you read as long as you give them a password and they write it correctly on the first page. Then everything that you wrote will be revealed to them. So keep it safe,"Levy said and left to go and give her other teammates their gift.

' _Hmm a password? I could use this,_ ' Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy grabbed her favorite pen from her side bag and began writing. Lucy was so engrossed that she didn't notice a pink-haired mage staring at her.

"Natsu! There you are! Why are you hiding behind this pillar? Come on I want to give you your Christmas present," Lisanna said and handed him a medium size box.

Natsu took it and shook it. Lisanna giggled and took the gift from him pretending to scowl.

"You are suppose to unwrap it. Not shake it," Lisanna said and handed him the gift back.

Natsu shook his head and carefully unwrapped the gift box. He opened the lid and revealed a photo frame.

"Oh wow. Where did you get this from?" Natsu asked looking at the picture from when they were kids.

"I was looking through an old trunk and I found it. You remember when you called me your wife and Happy was our son. Those were some good ol' days weren't they Natsu," Lisanna said dreamily.

She rested her head on Natsu's shoulder but immediately lifted up rubbing the side of her head.

"That was really hot. Why did you burn me?" Lisanna asked Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned and looked back to where Lucy was talking to Tomas her new boyfriend.

Lisanna sniffed around smelling burning wood even though the fireplace was further away and looked to see Natsu was burning a hole through the wooden table.

Happy quickly flew down and doused Natsu with a cup of cold water.

"Natsu you have to calm down. I know you think Lucy is making a bad decision but it's her life like she yelled at us the other night," Happy said and shivered still remembering the ringing in his ear from Lucy's yell.

"I'm fine Happy. I'm getting stronger and need to practice controlling this awesome power I'm learning from that book I got from Gramps. I don't care about her," Natsu said and looked at Lucy again clinking glasses with Levy and Tomas.

"Right, you have it under control," Happy said and patted Natsu's fire out again.

"Here drink this. It will make you feel better," Lisanna said as she poured a bottle of Hot Lava in a cup. Happy that he saw her adding something to Natsu's drink but he wasn't sure. He flew away to sit next to Carla and Panther Lily to gossip with them.

Natsu took the beverage to the head and slammed the cup down. He turned to Lisanna and he was madly in love with her in an instant.

"You have beautiful blue eyes," Natsu said and hiccuped.

"Thank you," Lisanna whispered with a blush and scooted closer to Natsu.

Happy saw Tomas with his arms around Lucy sitting on the bench with her. He nuzzled her neck bringing a smile to Lucy's lips. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered in her ear

"Lucy are you ready to go?"

Lucy turned and shook her head. She walked behind the bar to grab her packed suitcase then pulled it to where Tomas was at. Tomas being a gentleman took the handle from Lucy and rolled the suitcase out for her.

Lucy waved to Levy, Mira, Wendy and Cana then left through the doors.

Tomas helped Lucy in his carriage. Lucy thanked him and sat down. She turned her head smiling and imagining what a great weekend it was going to be. The door immediately locked.

' _That's weird_ ,' Lucy thought to herself.

Then she took off the hood of her jacket when she saw that she wasn't the only one in the carriage. She heard a knock from somewhere and the carriage immediately pulled off without Tomas inside of the carriage.

"Hi are you related to Tomas and Tori?," Lucy asked politely feeling a bit uneasy with the unknown guest.

The figure didn't talk Lucy looked out of window taking in the scenery of the countryside of Magnolia.

Lucy heard some rustling from her carriage partner and turned to see what the person was doing. They took out a small glass bottle with pink smoke inside. Every fiber in Lucy was on high alert because it didn't sit right with her.

The figure took the cork out from the glass bottle and pink smoke that filled the carriage fast.

"Huh?" Lucy asked and before she could react she was out like a light.

Another knock and the carriage stopped.

The door opened and Tomas let the person out.

Tomas looked inside to see Lucy slouched over.

"I take it our plans are going accordingly?" Tomas asked the other guest.

The figure pulled back the black hood to reveal Bluenote with a big grin.

"In due time. I get what I want and you'll get what you want. It's almost over Tomas and you will have your hands on the Heartfilia fortune," Bluenote said and climbed back inside with the slumbering Lucy.

 _'It will soon be over Lucy ,_ ' Tomas thought and got back to navigating the carriage to his parent's winter home turn Bluenote's secret hideout.

 **Back at the Guild**

Natsu was sneezing and sniffed. He sniffed again and quickly stood up. He sniffed some more walking around sniffing. He got to Grey and sniffed him.

"Hey watch it Lava Head where you sniffing at! What are you trying to smell anyway?" Grey asked.

"I can't smell Lucy. Where is she?" Natsu asked.

"She left about thirty minutes ago where have you been?" Grey asked and began to drink the rest of his drink.

"Oh," Natsu said and went back to his seat.

He felt off and had a bad feeling in his gut something wasn't right but didn't know what.

' _Something ain't right and Igneel always said trust my nose and heart. But they both seem to be out of sync nowadays,_ ' Natsu thought.

 **Three Weeks Later**

"Natsu you have a letter and so do you Levy," Mira said and handed it to them.

"Who's it from," Levy asked but Mira shrugged her shoulders.

Gray and Ezra came to the small group to get some food and drinks.

"Who wrote you Natsu? Natsu are you okay?" Gray asked but almost burnt his hand when he touched Natsu.

Natsu opened his letter and his hands immediately incinerated it.

Natsu ran out of the guild with a blaze of fire behind him.

"What the hell?" Gray said and looked to Levy who gasped.

"What did it say?" Erza demanded to know.

"Lucy is getting married to Tomas! Tonight! This is her wedding invitation " Levy said and went to find Gajeel.

"That's not good!" Mira said quickly.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Happy asked with concern in his voice.

"Lucy is getting married tonight to Tomas," Erza informed Happy.

"What! Does Natsu know? Of course he does. This is bad guys," Happy said gravely.

"Why?" Erza and Gray said together.

"Lucy is Natsu's intended mate. From my understanding Tomas just challenged Natsu's claim," Happy said.

"Did Lucy know?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure but she's going to know soon," Happy said and flew to find Gajeel.

"It's working perfectly. Soon good bye-"Lisanna started to say but someone behind her interrupted her.

"Goodbye who?"

Lisanna jumped in fright and it was Gajeel right behind her. Lisanna gulped and tried to run but Gajeel caught her by her upper arm.

"I think it's time for you to start explaining," Gajeel said and brought her to the rest of the gang.

 **To be continued**

 **not beta read**

 **please leave a review if there's still interest ㈴2**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


End file.
